911
by canzie
Summary: *In loving memroy for those who died on 9/11


****

****

This is for all those people who died on september 11, 2001.

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGs

* * *

_September 10, 2001_

"Ok class." said. "For homework, Get a video tape of your parents job."

_Bling bling bling!_

"OH! Thats the bell." said. "This is due on tuesday. Have a nice weekend." She said as the class fluttered out. Buttercup went up to her friend blossom.

"Ya know, i'ma gonna get an A on that project, cuz my dad has the coolest job in New York!" Buttercup said with her chin up.

"Oh yes? And what job is that?" Blossom said.

"It's a bank manager at the Twin towers!" She said.

"Oh, thats cool. That's a great job to have. You get plenty of money." Blossom said.

"Ya know it!" She said.

_beep beep!_

"Oh, that's my dad now. I gotta go tell him!" She said running to the car. She jumped in as her father (professor) kissed her on the cheek.

"How was your day at school, princess?" He asked, pulling out the curb.

"It was fine, but for homework we video tape your job. So can i go to your job with you tommorow?" She asked.

"Of course you can sweet heart." He said.

_**September 11, 2001**_

Buttercup got up and put on her reporter clothes(made up her self) which included black converse, pale shorts, green shirt with a black vest over, black fingerless gloves, and a hat. She jumped downstairs to breakfast. The professor was already eating.

"Good morning daddy!" She said sitting at her place in the table. After they ate breakfast, Buttercup took her camera and they got in the car and left for the twin towers.

Buttercup POV

We drove up to two really big buildings, and when i got out the car and headed for the bulding, it looked even huger! (lets keep in mind, she is in the third grade.) We got inside and my daddy signed in.

"Let's go, darling." He said trotting me along so i wouldn't get lost in the crowd. We went to the elevator and started going up. it was a glass view and everything was huge and pretty. we were so high. I suddenly felt like we were going to fall, so I sticked my head in my daddy's chest and hugged around his wist.

"It's ok honey, we are here." He said as I heard a ding. I looked inside and it was noisy. I followed him to his office corner with my camera on.

"This is where _my _daddy goes to work. He deals with the money of New York." I said from behind the camera.

"Not all the money." He said.

"Oh, daddy, stop being so humble. I bet they offered it to you, to do all the moneys but you turn them down, cause you knew other people needed jobs."

"Hahaha, ok sweetie, whatever you think." After getting some good stuff of what he does, the milk from breakfast caught me.

"Daddy, can i go to the bathroom? I asked.

"Yes, its right down the hall, two offices down. "(AKA, he wasn't far from the bathroom, so he let her go alone) As i was walking, I heard something. I looked out the window and my camera turned on accidentially. An airplane was flying twards the building.

"A plane? In new york?" I thought. It was flying way too low! It was going to hit the building!

"AHH!" I screammed as i ran into one of the offices. Then the whole building rumbled and half of the office i was in was swooped away by the airplane. fire was explodeing places here and there. I looked across the room to see my dad in the corner of his office that most of was destroyed.

"BUTTERCUP!" He shouted over to me over the yells of everyone in the building. The floor under me started to crumble.

AHH!" I shouted backing up, the all of a sudden I feel two hands on my shoulders. I was picked up into the air and into the arms of someone. I looked up. It was an adult with black hair and green eyes (Butch). Then the building rumbled again. We looked outside the hole that the first airplane made and we saw just in time another airplane crashing into the other tower. The other tower was falling into this one.

"AAHH!" I screamed again as the floor under us began to crumble again.

"Hold on!" He said as he held on to a pipe on the side. I crawled onto his back. I looked over to where my daddy was, he was onto solid ground, well the currently solid ground. The i looked down. there was no more floor under us, all I saw was fire and smoke, and clumbleded (remember third grade). a lot of people were jumping from the building and alot of poepl gathered at the bottom. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Hey," the guy in front of me whispered in a calm voice. "Don't cry. If you cry ima let go, ok?" He said. I giggled a bit.

"Ok." The he shimmed over the pole as it ached and groaned with threats of falling. After we shimmed by the corner, there was more ground. A lot of poeple was screaming and trying to find ways out. There was also fire everywhere. I saw a few kids I remmber from school there too. The whole place was rumbling and falling apart. Then he stopped near a window and croutched down, then he took me off his back, and held me in his arms.

"HOLD ON!" He shouted as he took out a knife and thrusted it into the floor. I clutched onto his body as the floor under us fell, he held it steady with his body, so we wouldn't flip unside down, or wobble off.

"AAAHHH! YYYAAHH!" I said as tears fell from my face. When we reached near the ground, He threw me into the air.

AAAHHH!" I yelled. Then a bunch of people around me caught me, so i wouldn't fall. The guy flipped from the piece of ground, and the guy landed with a help of a bunch of people so he wouldn't hurt his feet landing.

I looked up just in time to see my father being cornered by fire, and then jumping out the building.

"DADDY! NNNNOOOO!" I screech. I saw him fall into the smoke and rubble. I let the tears flow down my face. Then the guy croutched down beside me and I put my head in his chest as i cried. He patted my back.

"It's ok." He said. I looked to my right and saw my video camera. I picked it up, and held it to my chest.

* * *

**So, yeah, thats it since i got kinda lazy, and I needed it published today. so Hoped you enjoyed. This is for all those poeple on september 11, 2001.**


End file.
